


We act like we've been in 500 years of marriage- but nobody is married

by TwothingsThreethings



Series: Mrs.Ladybug brings love to Paris [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Best Story Eva!!! I hope..., Cheating, F/F, F/M, I am going to hell, Love, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Porn, Prostitiute, Rape, Sex, Virginity Loss, Yes I stole ideas deal with it, made up characters - Freeform, profanities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwothingsThreethings/pseuds/TwothingsThreethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miraculous ladybug's main characters. Except some stuff is different, like Alya is a slut and proud of it, Adrien... Let's leave his fucked-up-ness for you to find out, and Marionette is a horny virgin.</p><p> </p><p>I suck at names too. No sex straight in the beginning. You have to wait. Put your dicks away gents, pull back up your panties ladies. Chapter 4 has sex tho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at notes figure it out.

-Marionette looked down at her design. She hated him... But she loved him... And she really REALLY wanted to fuck him. God damn his hair was so sexy... She hated the way Chat Noir made her feel. She was in love with Adrien Agreste, not this alley cat. But then why in gods name did she keep letting him in? His terrible puns, unbridled emotions, and faithful companionship were rival to no other. Not even Alya could beat him, and she was (in her own vulgar terms) a prostitute for free. A gloved hand batted at her pencil as she drew. She glared at the cat, as he innocently stared at her.

" _Princess? Can you stop drawing your beautiful design for a moment? I... I need to talk to you."_

Marionette stared in shock. His lack of puns was unnerving, and his gaze seemed far away, as if he were looking through her. She knew then, that no matter WHAT she thought of him, that he was indeed one of her best friends, and he needed her. "Yes chaton? What's wrong?" Chat moved on to the bed, and Marionette tensed, expecting a pass to be made, but Chat simply sat on the bed, and hunched in on himself, as if he were afraid of the world. Marionette leaped forward, and brought the cat to sit in her lap, as she cradled the kitten. Chat surprisingly started to sob, and Marionette's heart broke. She didn't now how to comfort him, until she remembered the lullaby her mother sang for her as a child.

" _Green grass and cheeky smiles, love the whole world makes go round. Simple fun, is what we have to do, don't think about the wrongs, but focus now the rights that you can do."_

Chat sniffled, as his sobs lessened. He stopped crying as Marionette finished the last line.

" _Oh Chaton, focus on the happiness,  oh focus on the rights, that you've done, and focus on the life that you can live, oh focus my Chaton!! On all the rights that you can do."_

Chat smiled in her shoulder. "You sing like an angel." Marionette playfully swatted him. "You feel better? Now, what's wrong? I want to help." His smile wavered. "You act like you're my mother." She scowled. Chat laughed. "I need that. My family... My dad expects perfection, and my mother ran away 5 years ago. I have no siblings, and my "best friend" is a psychopath. She's not bad to me, but... She bullies everyone in sight. Even LADYBUG hates her. And my lady likes everyone. Everyone except me and my "friend" of course. My real best friend is love struck by a prostitute at our school, and I am in love with 2 beautiful raven haired blue eyed beauties." 

Marionette faltered. "Who? What? I... Do I... Know you? Outside the mask?" 

 

 

-Chat sat straight as a pole. "Uh... Ye...N...Yes. Yea you do, we're... In the same.... School." Marionette stood shocked. Chat had no idea what was happening in her head. Her eyes widened. "A...Adrien? Is... Are... Are you.... Ha...haha....Hahhahah...HAHAHAHAH!!" Chat was confused. "Oh my lord!! So... You mean to tell me I fell in love with the same person TWICE?! Hahahah!!! Oh my god how stupid WAS I?!!?! Now you know why I kept running away! Haha! Oh man this is some dream." Chat laughed. "This is no dream princess. Now you know one of my biggest secrets. Can I... Have one of yours? To make sure you you don't tell mine that is?" Marionette nodded. "Tikki, Transform me!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character reveals, and Adrien bras Chloe #1!! Some stuff happens, and I suck at summaries. I apologize for the suckiness of last chapter, It was my FIRST FANFICTION EVER and I want to get to the good stuff quickly. But I want it to be realistic. So... Hehe... Let the awkwardness commence!!! Btw, this leads up to dark stuff in the future.

Chat Noir stared in shock at Ladybug, sitting right where Marionette was before. He felt as if the world were spinning. His lungs started pumping like there was no air, and his heart beat so fast, a hummingbird would have been jealous. Ladybug picked up the Crazed Chat, as Plagg manually detransformed him so she could rush him to the hospital. The edges of his vision turned black, but the centers became a blinding white. In between the heavenly white and the universal black was reality, but it was hazy, like he was watching a video of a terrible bootleg. He saw Ladybug, his lady, carry him. Plagg zipped fretfully behind them. Ladybug's worried frown was the last thing Adrien saw before he drifted off into the abyss.

 

" _Ladybug!! Signor Agreste!! Get hima to the beda!! We need him to bea safe! Thanka you Ladybug! We'll notifya his father."_

Ladybug shouted at Dc.Wallace Italy, "No! Please don't! He's 16! He should be fine on his own, I'll sign him out and be the adult. Don't call his father."   _"Wella, who are wea to oppose the greata Ladybug? Well, as youa are the adulta, he had a panic attacka. Thisa has been an apparent ongoing problema, as shown by the severity of his conditiona. Doa you know Howa long thisa has been happening?"_ Ladybug frowned. "Sorry Doctor Italy, but I don't know. I'll ask." " _Gooda, since you didn't want us to notifya his father, you have to housa him for 4 weeks until hea gets better."_ "Yes Doctor, thank you." " _No problema."_

Adrien was so out of it. Ladybug stopped by her house and notified her mother about Adrien, that she knew Marionette was friends with him, and asked if he could stay there. With Sabine's agreement, Marionette vistited Adrien in the hospital. She approached his bedside, and he was completely unconscious. He had a breathing tube, and an eating tube, and a blood transfusion. When Wallace said it was bad, Marionette never imagined he meant this. She sat down on one of the chairs, and Plagg soared out from the pillows. "Hello Marionette. Thanks for taking care of Adrien. I'm not the sentimental type, I absolutely despise feelings, and people for the whole. But, you are a sweet, sweet, kind, beautiful girl. You don't deserve Ladybug, Ladybug deserves you. Now enough of the mushy stuff, you got food? I'm starving!! It's been hours since I last ate." Marionette giggled. "Tikki said you like cheese, so I brought you my favorite. Is Camembert ok?" Plagg's eyes widened. "You. You like Camembert? Can I marry you?" Tikki flew out of Marionette's hair. "No asshole!! You are married to me! Have been for the last 1000 years! And nice saying hello! We haven't seen each other in a decade, and you don't even ACKNOWLEDGE ME?! I would get a divorce if our marriage was legal!!" "Tikki, don't be like that. I was only kidding, humans aren't my type. Plus I redheads with black freckles and a taste for cookies. She's not really what I'm into, no offense Mari." She laughed. "None taken! 1010 year old cats that are smaller than my arm aren't my type either!" 

Just then, Adrien moved. Not a lot, but proof that he was semi-conscious. Marionette gasped. He was so serene and beautiful as he slept. She remembered how much he loved her singing, so she sang an original piece she had been working on.

 

" _Cloudy skies don't disturb my day, wedding bells are all that I can hear. Mistletoe under the full moon, and waves on a sunset bright, these are things that make me feel the way you do. Because every time I look at you I smile. It's impossible to stay mad at you for long. You're so beautiful I'm lucky that I know you. You don't even need to be mine. I have you at least in my life! I'm the luckiest girl in the world, I get to see you everyday. I know people who would kill for what I have, I took I for granted wanted so much more, and I do, but I can make it through, because I love you, I trust you. I need to tell you I love you and please stay strong and don't go, don't leave me here and stay strong. Stay strong. You don't even need to be mine. I'll love you for the rest of all time. But you don't need to love me back, you don't even need to be mine."_

_A_ nd then Satan struts in with her yellow lubritans. "Well well, at Adriens bedside what I'd never expect is a lowlife!" "Well Chloe, I have the right to be here. More right than even the mayor's daughter." Chloe sniffed. "Yea right." "Ladybug asked us to take Adrien to our house to recover for 4 weeks _." Chloe reaches to slap Marionette, but before she can, Adrien mutters something. All is silent, as even the world stops moving to hear what the star has to say. "Mane" Chloe laughs. "See! He said Chloe, not Marionette! He wants to go home with me isn't that right Adrikins?" Adrien twists his face towards Chloe. "Marnette." "What?" Says a shocked Chloe. "Mar-I-on-ette!" Chloe starts crying. She points angrily at Marionette. "You'll pay for what you did to him!! You turned him against me! I'll ruin you! You'll have no friends!!" She runs away crying. But not before she hears Adrien whisper, "I make my own choice now."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo so sorry I put you guys through this. Adrien's been through some fucked up shit. I want to make this one long, because of the bad stuff, so I'm going to introduce you to the comic relief! You'll see. BTW, I LOVE reading and responding to comments!

"Mari. You came?" Marionette smiled. "Of course chaton! Do you remember why you had your panic attack?" "Ye..yea. You... Ow... Can I go home?" "Naw, you get to come with me! Ladybug (wink) convinced my mom to let you live at my house for the full 4 weeks of your recovery, AND we have total patient confidentiality from none other than your father himself." Adrien smiled. "Then what are we waiting for M'lady?" They check out and Tom drives them home. Marionette takes a shower, and leaves Tom and Adrien alone to chat. (I can pun too mk?)

"So, Adrien. What do you think of my daughter?" Adrien blushes. "She's amazing! She's so nice, and she's funny, and competitive, and stubborn! Most people just let me do whatever and agree with me just because I'm an Agreste, but she doesn't care, and I like that about her. She's also... Motherly. I don't have that anymore. It makes it worse because I know what it's like to be loved, and then it just stopped. She knows just the right thing to say to defuse a situation, to do to comfort someone. She's smart and witty. She can hold her own on anything, and she's not afraid to ask for help. She's... perfect. Like the world could go to hell as long as she stayed the way she was because nothing matters because she's everything, and she's anything that matters. She's.... This is kind of odd, but she's the impotomy of home. Does any of that make sense?" Tom laughed. "It seems you have quite the crush there on my daughter. But what I've seen of you, and what Marionette tells me, and all her friends, you've nothing but a gentelmen towards her. Just know that if you hurt her, emotionally or physically, I will not hesitate to kill you. I'll get death penalty because of how brutally you will be murdered. Tortured, until insanity and numbness. We clear?" Adrien shudders. Sure he's Chat Noir, but this man twice his size is scary, and thinking on his own accord. He'd remember all that he saw, so he couldnt transform, and Ladybug wouldn't be helping. Yes Tom would make a foe to be reckoned with. "Crystal sir. I intend to harm. I would rather die than hurt my princess." Adrien cringed at the use of his pet name for her. Tom's eyes sparkled as he continued in an eerily cheerful tone, "Good! Now you can stay up in Mari's room! Stay as long as you need! In about a week, could you help a bit around the bakery? We need to put you to work with them young muscles!" The mood brightened a bit, though Adrien was rightfully still on edge. Mari came downstairs and sensed the tension. "You threatened him didn't you." Tom laughed. "He'd be sleeping in your room. I just had to make sure he knew that no hanky-panky would be allowed." Marionette blushed. "I wouldn't dream of it sir." Adrien gushed. He looked at Tom in a way that said "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't tell her about ANY of that!!" Tom smiled. "Good to hear. I'll stop meddling in your Buisness now. Take care." Adrien focused on the large man's wink, supposing that it was a good as answer as any. "Goodnight papa!" Marionette smiled, but her look at Adrien conveyed that she saw the hidden conversation that Adrien and her father had just had. Seen? Ug, Adrien was so confused. In any case, he followed Marionette upstairs. "What happened?" Those 2 words shook Adrien to the bone. "Wha... What do you mean?" Marionette lowered her lids and steeled her eyes. Her upper lip rose, while her lower one stayed put in a frown. The overall affect was supremely intimidating. Now quite unlike his father's glower, and the fact that Mari had mastered it, AND had it intensified by the fact that she was so "happy-go-lucky", made Adrien shiver. "All of it. In whatever order you want, but why do you have PANIC attacks, why do you hang around Chloe, whatever the hell that weird conversation with looks thing with my dad was, and what it was about, and you know... I... Anything else I need to know." Adrien laughed. "It's going to be a lot. It's a long story. It's already late too, and YES MARI I know I said "it's" three times in a row don't look at me like that, I just don't know if you ant to hear it all." "I have time. And anyways, you visited me WAY later as Chat, so, continue." "I was 5 when my mother died. In a state of depression, I refused food, drink, and photoshoots. I stayed in my room for weeks and weeks and did nothing but cry. Chloe was the only one who could break a hole in my walls. She brought me food and water. She let me cry on her shoulder and never complained. She was always there for me. My father would come around from time to time and demand I do things, but she would go and... I don't even know WHAT she did, but she got him to go away every time. Then one day, my father said some things to her. She got it through her head that there wasn't anything she could do to help me. Nathalie suggested sex. Said it made people feel better. Neither of us really understood what it was or the consiquences. But she wanted it, and I felt like I was indebted to her, so we did. A month later she turned up pregnant. I was 13 and she was 12 at the time. My father made her get an abortion. He claimed that it would have ruined the Agreste and Bougauie family names." (Author's note- how do you spell Chloe's last name??") Marionette sat rooted to her seat. It didn't look like Adrien was anywhere near done, and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Go on. If you need to cry, go ahead. You don't need to hide anything here. This is a safe place. And while I can't promise I'll look at you the same, I can promise that I would never treat you in the future based on what I know of your past." Adrien smiled. A single pristine tear dribbled from his eye. She was so accepting. God he'd fallen so deep. He was SO a sap. He'd never hear the end of it from Plagg. "Th...Thank you Marionette. So Chloe got rid of the baby. She wanted more sex. Got hooked on it. I told her no, that we didn't know how it worked, and that we were too young, and lots of other extremly valid excuses, but she went on and had sex with me anyway. I found out that it was called rape. It was wrong and illegal. And so I limited my connections with her. I am still grateful for all that she's done, so I don't want to shut her out, but at the same time, she's a negative energy in my life that I don't need, and she hurts my friends AND the girl I love." Adrien realized to late that he had said that last part aloud. "La...Love? Wh... Who... Who in our class I mean... Like who do you love?" Marionette was reeling. Of COURSE HE WOULD HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE!!!! Just her luck! It's ironic really, how unlucky she was, especially because she was LADYBUG! "Well, uh, I mean.... You." Marionette fainted. That one word swirled in her head. You you you you you you you you you you you you you you. HER!! Out of all the girls in the WORLD it was her!! She thanked the gods it was her. "I love you too. As Adrien, as Chat, heck, the reason I DIDNT get with you as CHAT was because I was in love with you as ADRIEN. Funny how fate works yea?" Adrien was in the same state of mind that Marionette was in. God he had said that out loud. Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!!! Shit!! Blasphemous BASTARD!!! Now she would kick him out of her house or.... Wait...did she just... OH FUCKING GOD SHE JUST SAID I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!! Adrien literally died. His heart stopped. Goodbye world. He could die happy. No, wait, Marionette loved him, LADYBUG LOVED HIM. He needed to stay alive for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Adrien... But I love it!!!


	4. Things get NASTAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Alya!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take out you dicks gentelmen and pull off your panties ladies! You may now commence the jerking of the off because this chapter starts off with a bang! Literally! We are introduced to the wonderful Alya Cesaire, and HER view! 
> 
> Before it was just Adrien and Marionette.
> 
> Enjoy my first sex scene ever!!

There was nothing better than a good rough fuck Alya decided. Her latest client wore a mask. He had white-blond hair and ice blue eyes. He was in all means handsome, but came in every Monday morning at 6am sharp, fucked her roughly from behind, and left after she came 4 times. The only thing, was that he NEVER wore a condom. They put one on him and his dick swelled. He didn't come for another month. Being one of the highest paying costumers, they wanted him back so badly that they told him to have at it. So he was her favorite. Especially the feel of his 14 inch dick ploughing into her pussy, as she knelt on her knees on the floor, elbows down, rubbing her clitoris furiously. He hit that spot deep inside her, over and over again. Never missing. Her body rocked on his thrusting penis. As he came, his semen shot inside her, every drop absorbed within seconds because of how close to her cervix his tip was. Yet Alya had become resilient, and had come a measly 2 times. So with the man's dick out of order, The man dropped Alya to the ground, and watched in surprise as she came from the rough treatment. He smiled savagely, his penis waving high in the air, another erection graced his length. He picked Alya up, and before she regained her senses, stuck his middle finger in her wet cunt up to the hilt. She cried out in pleasure, as he rammed her down on his finger and he thrusted it upwards into her pussy. He extracted the finger, and threw her on the wall. Before she could fall, he was on her again, dick on cunt, thrusting like a madman. She moaned as she cupped his balls and stared into his lust-crazed eyes. They were familiar to her, as if she had seen him before, but she quickly dismissed the idea. He DID come around every week after all. They came together, but Alya, always the go-getter, beat him. She orgasmed 3 times. The man, whom Alya knew as Monsier, pulled out. He knelt on the floor and licked her pussy, and to her surprise, ate all of their combined cum. He presented his penis to be cleaned, and she clent it good. She smiled savagely. "Next week then Monsier?" He grimaced. "I am afraid not my pet. My son is hosting a study group, and I don't approve of his friends. I have to supervise it. But now that I know how you tick." He bit her nipple. She moaned. "I will be sure to make it up to you in the future." She nodded. He put on his grey suit and left with a remorseful smile. God she loved that man. But a hoar is a hoar and she loved anyone that would fuck her. Alya cleaned up, and left for school. She smiled at how disgraceful she could be at school today.

Mari woke to someone shaking her shoulders. She cracked one eye open, expecting Alya or her mother, but instead stood Adrien Agreste. His hair looked suspiciously like Chat's. But she supposed since he IS Chat Noir, it made sense. "Mari. Maaaariii~. Time for schoooool~!" Mari groaned. "Shut up you stupid CAT! Go take a cat-nap!" He grinned mischievously. "If M'lady says so." He flopped on top of Mari, jostling her awake. "GET OFF ME YOU.... YOU FUR BALL!!" He laughed. "That all you got princess?" She flipped him over and kissed him. In her half-asleep stupor she forgot that this was the guy she couldn't formulate a sentence around, let alone kiss. But kiss him she did, and he kissed her right back. "I love you hair-brain." She continued. She was awake enough to be freaking out, but she was already in too deep anyway. He smiled brightly. "I love you too Bugaboo." They kissed once more, and Adrien went into the bathroom to change, while Marionette changed outside.

The last thing Collage Francois Dupoint expected was Marionette to form a sentence around Adrien. Let alone drive him to school in her small grey Toyota. Alya had arrived at school mere minutes before. She stood videotaping the whole thing, as Mari drive the rust bucket into the parking lot, got out, and HELPED ADRIEN AGRESTE OUT THE PASSENGER SEAT. She'd seen it all. Chloé looked like she'd seen a ghost, Nathaniel froze, not sure whether to be sad or going on his way, but the rest of the school was dying of fangirling because Adrienette was happening. It was an OTPCT!!! (One True Pairing Come True) And nobody, NOBODY expected them to kiss. Nathaniel, Rose, and Sabrina fainted, while Nino and I recorded it. Chloe ran over, and slapped Marionette. Her long nails gouged tracks in Mari's cheek, and the dripped blood down her face.

Mari swore never to hurt the innocent. But the minute Chloe slapped her she threw that promise straight out the window. She went into fighting stance, a sight Adrien knew all too well. Mari stole one glance to see what he was going to do, and seeing him not try and stop her, Mari went berserk. She was well aware she was on camera. But as her first punch connected with a sickening crack, Mari stopped caring. Punch after punch, kick after kick. Keeping Chloe up, because once she fell down, Mari couldn't touch her. Send her to prison, banish her from Paris, she didn't care. As long as she could fuck Chloé up. For bullying her friends, for agonizing her life, for slapping her, for raping Adrien. No one came to Chloe's rescue, and when she finally fell to the ground, not even Adrien went to pick her up. 

"What happened?" A new voice called. It was a woman. She had brown wavy hair and green eyes. She wore cat ears, a purple t-shirt, a leather jacket, black stretch pants, and black kitten heels. "I am the new principal. Mr. Damocles was in an accident. He is in a coma, so I was hired. Now tell me what happened." Mari stepped forward. "She scratched me, and I just... Lost it. I'm sorry ma'am." The woman merely laughed. "This is the mayor's daughter yes?" Mari nodded. "Well then...." She tensed. Awaiting the harsh punishment. "Good job Mari. Someone take the girl to the infirmary. When she wakes up tell her she was 3 months suspension." Everyone gasped. Alya jumped. "Yes!! Finally someone fair!!" The woman smiled. "Bullies need to be put in thier place. Chloe is a student. Not a god. Nobody should be afraid of her. I am the princess of Greece, Athena. She can't hurt me. Her father means nothing to me, and I can easily support the school on my own without his funding. Francois Dupoint is a free school now. Young man, take the young lady to the clinic to get her scratch taken care of. You three, the one with the purple hair, the one in all pink, and the artist, help the young man take the ladies to th infirmary." 

Nathaniel walked behind Juleka, Rose, Adrien, Marionette, and Chloe. He knew he should be happy for Mari. She DID love Adrien for quite a long time. His chances were always low. But even preparing for heartbreak doesn't make it any easier. He felt like he was breaking in 2. Juleka looked back at him, and smiled sadly. She understood. Rose had dated the prince Ali for a month or 2, and Juleka has been in love with her for years. He smiled and pushed onward. He needed to think happy. There was always the other girl who had his heart.


	5. French

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUUUUICY!!!! Welcome to Nath's mind.

Marionette's face burned. She had no doubt the cuts were clean. It was CHLOÉ after all, and if she HAD to compliment the girl, she could say that she was literally the cleanest person Mari knew. That didn't stop the cuts from hurting. Adrien saw her wincing, and scooped her up, bride style. "You don't need to do that. I'm fine. You can let me down." She muttered. He looked at her like she were crazy. "Are you CRAZY? She ATTACKED YOU! I'm a terrible boyfriend I should have PROTECTED you!!" Mari glanced up incrediously. "You really think that. YOU think you're a BAD BOYFRIEND because CHLOÉ attacked ME?!?! I attacked HER! You saw me! I went full LADYBUG on her!! I had no right to do that. I took out everything she had EVER done to ANYONE I knew, especially you, and hit her with that rage! I'M the bad girlfriend!! I should never have involved you. You are perfect. Don't let yourself think you aren't worth the sun and moon... Okay Chaton?" Adrien clearly disagreed with Mari, but the look on her face read that "no" was NOT an option, so Adrien nodded. She cupped his cheek lovingly. "You are purrfect Kitty. And you can't argue with cat puns now can you?" Adrien laughed. His laugh was warm and bright. "No I can't Bugaboo. I love you." Mari laughed at the reference to thier double life. "I love you too you silly kitten."

Nathaniel grimaced. He hadn't heard most of the conversation, but he passed the two lovebirds to help Rose and Juleka, and had overheard the whole pun-thing. It absolutely broke his heart seeing Mari in Adrien's arms, but even he, in his love-sick daze, could see the tenderness in which Adrien held Mari, the love in thier gazes, the sincerity in thier kiss. He didn't doubt that Adrien loved Marionette, and she loved him. He would even go as far to say that they would die for each other, if the way he was looking at Chloé was any indicator. The man held on to the childhood friendship, as far gone as it was, but the hatred in his eyes. It was unlike anything he had ever seen, and he had been akumatized. It was of pure betrayal, hatred to the farthest extent. As if Adrien were hanging on to his sanity (in regards to the she-demon) by worn thread. Nathaniel knew how he felt. She slapped Mari. After all she had done, after all those years of terror, she HIT Marionette. He wasn't carrying her, because if he touched her he would throw her through a WALL. And he deemed himself a pretty peaceful guy. He snuck a glance at the happy couple, and did not see what he was expecting. He was preparing for Mari's serene face, locking lips with a model.

Instead his teal eyes met with lucky green globes. He was caught.

Adrien pulled away for breath. Which was the biggest oxymoron, considering she took his breath away, and being this close was suffocating him. He stared into her eyes. They wrinkled in the corners as she smiled. That was when he noticed Nathaniel. He knew Nathaniel liked Marionette. Nath's face seemed surprised. His face became expressionless, but Adrien was the master of masks (quite ironically seeing as he was a MASKED SUPERHERO) and he saw straight through it. He was hurt. Nathaniel was hurt. And he recognized that pain. He felt that pain when Nathaniel was Evillustrator, and Mari went on the date with Nath. There were twinges of jealousy, but surprisingly not a lot at all. He was mostly sad. But there was a glimmer of... Was that...happiness?? Was he... HAPPY for Him and Mari? Adrien smiled faintly at the brave red-head. Nathaniel nodded his head. He seemed to understand.

"Come on!!" Nathaniel and Adrien looked up. It was Juleka. "Yea. Adrinette is cute as shit. But can we like, GO? I want to drop this bitch." "Ye...yea. Sorry Juleka." Adrien nodded in agreement with Nathaniel. "We wouldn't want you to endure that kind of torture Juleka. You can let me down now Adrien. I'm FIIIIIIIINNNEEEE!!" Adrien blushed. He was still hugging Mari. "Never M'lady. You're simply too cute to be let into the wild." Mari retorted, "This cat has proven she's purrty wild." Adrien laughed. "I just don't want to let my Buginette go just yet." Mari sighed. But the ruse was weak. Everyone could see that she was loving this. She hustled back into the crook of his arm. "Fiiiiine. Only because you're adorable and warm. But put me down in the clinic, okay Chaton?" Adrien smiled. "YEY!"

-Arrived at Clinic-

"Ooh dear! What happened?" Exclaimed the nurse. Adrien explained, "Chloé and Mari had a fight. Mari got scratched." Juleka snickers, "And Chloé got her ass royally beat." The nurse laughed. "I can see that she did. Come on young lad, let's find your girlfriend here a place to sit. Now darling, we're going to need to give you stitches. It's going to hurt." Adrien gently lay Mari down in a cot. He held her hand as the nurse pulled the first thread. "Grr.... AHHHH!!!" She gripped his hand with an iron fist. Her other hand gripped the edge of the cot. Juleka, Rose, and Nath stared in shock. Adrien's hand must be SO broken, yet he knelt unwavering. Nathaniel knew they were meant to be, because only someone he loved with all his heart, would he put himself in that situation for. By the time the nurse was done, Mari had accepted what was happening. She had been through worse. She just gripped down on the bed and Adriens hand. "Sorry Sweetheart. All done. Don't tell anyone I said this, but you look badass with stitches." Mari smiled weakly. Her cheek hurt like hell. She looked at Adrien. She unlocked his hand. It was bent all types of wonky. "Oh... Adrien, why didn't you tell me I was hurting you? You should have TOLD me!" Adrien laughed. "It's alright Bugaboo. I've been through worse. As long as I was helping you, I don't quite care what happens to me." Mari's face was solemn. "I KNOW! That's why I worry! You're reckless! I can't do it without you! You can't just put yourself in harms way!!" "You are more important! They don't need me! Your job is to fix it and my job is to protect you!" "NOT AT THE RISK OF YOUR LIFE!!" "I don't want to lose you!!" "You remember how it felt? When I put myself in danger? IMAGINE KNOWING THAT I DO THAT EVERY GOD DAMN DAY YOU STUPID CAT!!!! I CANT DO IT WITHOUT YOU!!" "THEY DONT NEED ME, THEY NEED YOU!" "I NEED YOU!!!"

Adrien stopped. His lady was crying. "Mari..." She sobbed. " **I** need you Chaton! I need you because  **I LOVE YOU!** " Adrien smiled. "Je'taime Coccinelle" "Je'taime aussi Mon Cœur." They kiss

 

Nobody in the room spoke French. 

 

 

Excpet Juleka... Who promptly dropped Chloé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coccinelle= Ladybug  
> Mon Cœur = My Heart
> 
> Translation
> 
> Je'taime Coccinelle = I love you Ladybug  
> Je'taime aussi Mon Cœur = I love you too my heart


	6. Juleka Freaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka knows.   
> Adrien finally grows balls,  
> We distinguish that Alya is hot as fuck,  
> And foreshadowing into next chapter

Adrien smiled at Mari. "Holy shit! Those years of French really paid off!!" They spun towards the noise, seeing Juleka's mouth open, and Chloè on the floor, barely concious. "You heard NOTHING" Adrien threatened. "What are you talking about?" Juleka winked. "Oh dear Juleka! You dropped Chloé! Here Miss.Nurse! She... She's pretty banged up. Can you fix her?" Rose asked sweetly. "Ahh yes. Set her down over there. Miss Stitches? You know how to fight. It's good to know how to defend yourself in this world, though it sure helps to have a boyfriend like that." Adrien blushed, but Mari matched her Ladybug suit. "Tha...Thank you Ma'am." "Nonsense dearie! Call me Fae!" Mari nodded. "Thank you Miss Fae. My name is Marionette. This is my boyfriend, Adrien, Rose is the one in the pink, Nathaniel is the one with the paint all over him, and Juleka is the one with purple hair." Fae nodded. "Nice to meet you all. Now, someone needs to call the brat's father. She's going to take at LEAST 2 months to heal." Adrien laughed. "She's been suspended for 3 months, so she'll be fine."

-The nurse called the mayor and this is what happened-

F= Fae  
M= Mr. Chloe's Dad

F- Mr. Mayor? Your daughter has been in a fight.  
M- What? What happened? Who did this? They will pay!!  
F- Your daughter started the fight. She has been suspended from school for 3 months.  
M- Nonsense! I'll cut the school funding! Damocles should know better! Have it revoked!  
F- Damocles was in an accident last weekend. The new Principal is Princess Athena Norton of Greece.  
M- The Princess of Greece? You must be joking.  
F- No we aren't. She is funding the school as well as the state. She can single handedly fund all of Paris sir.  
M- Have it revoked!  
F- All due respects sir, but your daughter is a bully, a fraud, and a petulant CHILD! She reigns terror around the school and causes most of all the akumas! It's about time she faced JUSTICE!  
M- You will pay. The one who did this will pay! You will ALL PAY! (Hangs up phone)

 

"Ahh, A wronged father. His daughter accused of abusing her power, tarnishing the family name. Fly my little Akuma, put the mayor into the hands of Le Papillion!!"

The akuma flew towards Mr. Buguaies. It flew into his mayor's badge. "Hello Roi. My name is Le Papillion, and I am here to help you avenge your daughter. My precious Anti-bug. The one who wronged her is named Marionette Dupain-Cheng. All I wish in return for your powers and this information are two things. Ladybug's earrings, and Chat Noir's ring. They are called miraculous'. Can you help me?" "Yes Le Papillion. I won't fail you!" "Good. I wouldn't want to add you to the list of failures."

 

-at clinic-

Adrien had been waiting with his arm around Mari for what seemed like forever. He didn't seem like he minded, and Mari liked it. Adrien was comfortable. Sure, he was buff beyond all imagine, being a superhero would do that. But he was really soft. He was a model after all. He probably went to the spa regularly and did some crazy stuff like exfoliation and skin reguvination. She didn't really care. He was a purrfect pillow.

They were waiting for Chloé, the she-demon, satan's spawn, to wake from her slumber. Mari didn't really get why they were even there, Juleka had ran off after she dropped Chloé, Rose left to go find her, and Nathaniel really REALLY wanted to go. It was so obvious. He was staying to keep Mari company. He was really there to protect her if Chloé woke up still angry. He didn't need to, she was LADYBUG and her boyfriend was CHAT NOIR, not that he knew, but the gesture was still sweet.

"Uh why is it so bright? Is it time for school already?" The familiar drawl of Paris's super~bitch rang out. She opened an eye, and gasped when the other was swollen shut. "Oh my gawd. Somebody bring me a mirror!" Nathaniel had woken when he heard her, so he fetched her a hand-mirror. "Lord have mercy!! How did this happen?!?!!!" Against her better judgement, Mari stepped into Chloé's main line of view. Though she was the reason of her predicament, she didn't want to hurt her furthermore. Her hair was shining, her eyes dark, and her new stitches on display. "Me." Chloé scoffed. "There is no way a lightwieght like you could even touch me, let alone do this to me. No, I must have been mauled by an akuma or SOMETHING. I bet MY Adrikins defended me too. I can't believe you ever thought you had a CHANCE with him, a handsome, rich, sweet, loyal prince deserves a beautiful, rich, kind princess, not a lowlife, cowardly baker's daughter." Mari stood and smirked through the whole thing.

"This prince chose Cinderella over the evil queen. She bothering you Buginette?" Adrien kissed her cheek. "No Mon Chaton, she was just ranting about how smitten you are with her, and how little a chance I have to get with you." Adrien smiled. "You are miraculous bugaboo, you win!" "Win what?" Chloe asked. Adrien kissed Marionette passionately. He wispered just loud enough for Chloé to hear, "My heart." Chloe screeched angrily. "You... You... How DARE YOU?! Do you know who my father is? He is Andre Buguaois! The mayor of PARIS! You monster! You brainwashed him! You bitch! You lowlife! I can't stand you Marionette!"

Adrien was done. She could hurt him, rape him for all her cared, but hurt Mari? His beloved, his Bugaboo, his lady? No. He was done with manners, done with civility. He didn't even care about the effects it would have on the Buisness realities between thier families. "Who the fuck told you to stand Chloé?! Sit your fake ass down you bitch! You ruin everything! You cause 90% of akumas! Even LADYBUG hates you! You bully the class, you disgrace your family name, YOUR MOTHER DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!! You hurt everyone, and I just stood back and watched. But you don't get to do that anymore. You will never hurt my brother Nino, never hurt my friends, never hurt my sister-in-law Alya, and you will NEVER  **EVER** hurt my girlfriend! So I will tell you one last time Chloé. Don't come near me, or the people I care about EVER again unless you want to apologize. If you do, I will hunt you down, I will RUIN you, and I will spit on your grave." 

Mari blinked. Adrien was brutal. It was so unlike him, yet at the same time, he'd been holding that in for what? 6 or 7 years now? Easily over 2,555 days. That's 61,320 hours, and converted into minutes, 3,679,200. Exactly. (Mari liked math. It was stable. ) So she couldn't really blame him. Chloe chocked on a sob. Tears were streaming down her face. She could finally se the hatred Adrien held for her, the horrible place in hell they all wished she'd go to. And she didn't like it. 

 

"WHO HURT MY DAUGHTER??!"

 

-one fight scene later, and in a brothel with Alya-

 

The only thing better than sex, Alya thought, had to be porn. The only thing better than porn, was starring in porn. These were the thoughts going through her head as her classmates set up a camera. Juleka was there, so was usually meek Rose, and surprisingly Nathaniel. Being the only dick in the room would have perks for him. And Alya wanted to make his first time special. Rose had tiny boobs and literally NO butt. Juleka had a small put perky butt and average breasts. But Alya was elevated to another level. She had a Latino ASS and Brazilian tits. They were d-cup, and bounced around. Her Amber eyes were seductive, and she radiated huntress. Only the lucky or the rich got to be the prey, and Nathaniel fell under "lucky".

he gulped as the sexy woman swayed towards him. What the future held, he did not know.

Was he scared?

yes.

was this going against his better judgement?

hell yes!

Was he going to do it anyway?

you crazy? FUCK YES!!


	7. Nathaniel's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEY more SEX! Also, I think it's time for a...
> 
> MIRACULOUS
> 
> Turn of events!
> 
> (That pun was foreshadowing btw)

"Wait wait wait wait. Before we go... I want to make sure everybody knows that I'm a virgin here. I read that communication is key to having a good time." Rose smiled. "Don't worry Nathie-poo! I'm a virgin too. I don't want to have sex until marriage, so I'm manning the camera. If there is anything you are uncomfortable with, please let us know. Now, I have to tell you. In Paris, pornography is legal. What we are doing is considered CHILD pornography, since you are only 15. So we wait to tell ANYONE until you turn 16, because Child pornography is illegal. You understand? Good! Again, let us know what you like, and ESPECIALLY if you don't like something or don't want to do something. If you say no, and we do it anyway, that's called rape. It's also illegal. None of us are criminals here. Except Alya. Being a prostitute is illegal until you turn 20." Alya frowned. "Stuff it Rose!" Rose giggled. "You POSITIVE you're okay with this?" Nathaniel nodded confidently. He wanted this. Alya was beautiful, Rose was... Cute... But not his type. Juleka... He loved Juleka. Surprise! He love her just as much as Mari. "Actually... I turned 16 this morning, it's my birthday." "Great! Now Nathaniel, today is about you. So... Forgive my French, but who do you want to fuck?" Nathaniel turned bright red. "Juleka..." He said faintly. She smiled. "It's okay Nath. If you're uncomfortable, please tell us." Nathaniel decided to break the tension. "The only thing that's uncomfortable is how tight these pants are." Juleka laughed and Rose giggled from behind the camera. "Let's change that shall we peintre?" The nickname made the tent in his pants all the more noticeable. She knelt between his legs, and tugged off his jeans with her teeth. Luckily, he had forgone the belt. His underwear were completely drenched, and his erection was impossible to hide. She smirked. "May I bien-aimé?" God the nicknames. First "painter" then "beloved"?? He was going to die. "Not on my watch you won't! Not before I take you to heaven and give you a one way ticket to hell!" She licked the wet stain on his underwear. "God~!" She smiled seductively before lightly biting the head. "Ha he ha" he breathed unevenly. She pulled down his underwear and started to give him a blowjob, leaving him unraveled and about to come. She pulled off his mouth just as he started preparing to cum. "Ju... amoureux!" She blushed. "I'm going to ride you, ok?" He nodded. She pulled off her panties and lined up her cunt with his dick. She was hot and wet and tight. He came inside her, both blissfully unaware that he was not wearing a condom. He fainted inside her, the pleasure too much to bear.

"Master, Hawkmoth is strong. I feel strongly that we should give Axxell, Abielle, Paon, and I to new miraculous users. Though I will forever hold you dear, you are old. Really old for a human. May I suggest people?" "Yes Wyazz. You may pick them all. They all trust you. Now, don't make the same mistake with Veste Jaune, DON'T chose a boy or girl with short hair like last time." "Yes Master Fu. It's about time Marionette and her kitty Adrien got some help. Now just how do I get a necklace into a brothel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was foreshadowing! I love reading comments! Please comment more often! I like suggestions, and any critiques! (Spelling Nazis wanted) 
> 
> By the way, 
> 
> Abielle- Honey Bee = The bee Kwami - Veste Jaune (Yellow Jacket)  
> Paon- peacock = the peacock Kwami - Oiseau (bird)  
> Axxel- (Using this from a bookmarked series cuz I love it) = the fox Kwami - Vixen   
> Wyazz- YOU SHOULD KNOW IF YOU WATCHED THE SERIES!!


	8. The rise of Volphina (Renamed as Vixen cuz everyone hates Lila)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am kinda on summer break right now, so I will be posting few and far between. Sorry. But Ill try as much as possible to post often.

It had literally been forever since Wyazz had been to a brothel. The last time was... 200, 400 years ago? The years got confusing when you were alive for thousands of them. He crept through a crack in a window as he snuck into Retraite pour la cornée. It was so early in the morning the sun was still asleep. He crept through a hallway until he got to room 222. He went under the door and there she was. He put the box down and ran off into the night. Time to find where Abielle would go. Veste Jaune was ready to arise. Alya stepped back. Her dress was revealing to the point that men's mouths would water uncontrollably, but not to much, as imaginations could still run wild. She turned to see a small black box on her counter. It looked expensive. It must be a gift from Monsier. She smiled. She really did like him. Border on love. She opened the box to find a necklace. It was a fox tail on a golden chain. It looked lovely. She put it on and it started to glow. A small, cute fox popped out, and hovered in the air in front of her. "Wow! It's been 300 years since I've been out of that thing! Oh! Who are you my little cub?" Now Alya had seen a lot of crazy things. Damn, she'd seen that weird porn Rose posted. So a floating fox? Not that weird to her. "My name is Alya. Are you like a genie or something? *Gasp* Are you a Miraculous thingy-ma-bobber? Please please PLEASE tell me you're a miraculous-do-hickey!" "The miraculous is the necklace. NEVER take it off you hear? Evil people will want it. Ladybug and Chat Noir have miraculouses too. I am a Kwami. My name is Axxel. If you say "Teeth Out" you will turn into Volphina." Alya shook her head. "No no no no NO! I don't want to be Volphina! She was an Akuma!" Axxel smiled. "You can change the name." "What about Vixen?" Axxel grinned. "Perfect. I like X's! Just not like, exes. You get it right?" "Purrfectly!" "I'm, You're, a fox. Not a cat. Leave the puns to Chat Noir. You can only tell you identity to other miraculous users. Chat Noir, Ladybug, Veste Juane, Tortue, and Oiseau. Your secret power is "Snarl-tooth" in which your flute becomes a sword, and it magically creates 4 other you's with swords to run into battle." "It duplicates me?" "Exactly. You detransform 5 minutes after using though. So be careful. You have a meet up at 5:00 am this morning on the eiffel tower, so it's best you transform!" Alya laughed. "Thanks Axxel. I just hope they don't think I'm Lila!"


	9. Veste Juane, Oiseau, and Tortue

Wyazz liked this house. It was big and roomy. What he didn't like was how many people there were there. It was Hotel Bourgeois, and the hundreds of staff were already there, even though it was 4:00 in the morning. Anyone who saw the green creature categorized the memory as an early morning hallucination, and promptly got some coffee. Wyazz made it to Chloe's room being seen only 4 times. He went under the door and found a spacious room that was surprisingly empty. Chloe was in the bathroom, putting tons of concealer on her face. He slipped the box on the counter beside her without her noticing, and swiftly flew off to his next stop. It was a bit's away. It was in Adrien's house. He needed the peacock miraculous stored in the safe. He needed it for the next user. He felt remorse, as Lillian was the perfect Oiseau, but she was 5 years dead, and the more miraculous in 1 place, the more dangerous it would get. He would let that slide if Adrien and Marionette moved in together. They were perfect for each other. Plus Master Fu was a diehard shipper. 

Chloe looked semi normal by 4:30. She didn't even hate Marionette. Honestly, she never DID. She was jealous. Mari was everything Chloe wanted to be. Funny, smart, nice, popular. Chloe had the pretty down, but everything else she couldn't get. She turned to find a little black box with a golden hair comb in it. It was clearly an accesory, so she put it on, and a small bee with a large head flew out. It was adorable. "Large, spacious, perfect for my exquisite tastes. So? I guess you are the new Miraculous user." Chloe stood shell shocked. "Wait, like Ladybug?" "Yea. You are Veste Juane. You can fly, and you have a golden bow. Your secret power is "Honey Bee" and you can control someone for 5 minutes. After that you will detransform. Only Ladybug, Chat Noir, Oiseau, Volphina, and Tortue can know. You have a meeting at 5:30 on the Eiffel with them. Say "Sting On" to transform." Chloe smiled. "Right on Abielle. Sting on!" 

Getting the peacock miraculous was easier than it seemed. He also talked to Adrien and told him to be at the Eiffel at 5:30. He rushed over to a small apartment close to the new Tortue, and slipped the box on her bedside table. 

Juleka was tired. She was achy, and she was throwing up in the toilet. This happened when her mom had her little sister Kya. Kya died of a cold when she was 2 months old. Juleka assumed she was pregnant. She was walking out of the bathroom when she saw the box. She put on the pin and a small bird thing came out. "What?" "Hi. I'm Paon. You are Oiseau. You have a meeting with Ladybug and everybody else at 5:30. When you sing, you control animals. Say "Wind soar" to get a special power, and all the animals will turn into humans and go into battle. 5 minutes after you detransform. Don't tell anyone who you are but your fellow superheros. Say "Wings up" to transform." Paon liked to talk Juleka thought. "Uhh... Wings Up?" 

Wyazz carried the bracelet in his small hand. He would miss Master Fu. But this young man would be a fine Tortue. All his friends were there. Mari, Adrien, Alya, Juleka. He didnt like Chloe much, but she was a better person after Mari whooped her ass. Wyazz smiled. She was a great Ladybug that one. He sat on Nino's nose. "Wake up. You're a superhero now." 

It took a lot of explaining to convince Nino to meet everyone. He was half asleep, so everything had to be repeated twice. "Ok. Shell On!" 

Now the fun could begin.


	10. Someone faints, someone falls off the Eiffel tower, and someone becomes a dad. (to-be)

Wyazz COMPLETELY forgot to tell Tikki. That said, She figured it out from Abielle. The more similar the kwami, the better they worked together. Plagg was part of Tikki, but they had to be face to face. Abielle and Nooroo could telepathically talk to her. Axxel and Plagg could do that too. Wyazz never could. He just dropped stuff off and talked with Paon, who couldn't either.

"Mari. Wake up. You have to be Ladybug." Mari shot up. "Akuma attack?!" Tikki giggled. "No. Not right now. There are new miraculous users. There is a meeting on top of the Eiffel at 5:30. So you need to wake and get ready." Mari grinned. "Cool. I'll be up in a few." "Mariiiii! It's 5:20!! Get UP!" Mari growled and slid out of bed. "Tikki, Spots *yawn* on."

Alya was hidden behind the Eiffel tower. Axxel had said Ladybug and Chat Noir would be there, as well as the bee miraculous Veste Juane, the turtle miraculous Tortue, and the peacock miraculous Oiseau. The first to arrive was Alya. She knew she had to get there soon so people wouldn't see her. The next was Ladybug, followed seconds by Chat Noir. "So Kitty, who do you think they are?" "Your Kwami didn't tell you?" "You know how I am." "I do Purrincess." "Shut up~! We don't know if anyone is here hiding. We can't let them know who we are until later." "Alright Bugaboo." Alya made her way silently towards them. "Uh, first things first, I'm not Lila." Ladybug and Chat Noir turned around swiftly, weapons at the ready. "Who are you then? How can we trust you?" "Because I can sense her Kwami. Plagg and... Axxel right? Well, they have a connection. They can sense each other. Lila was an Akuma, but this is another user. She's here for the meeting." "I've been Akumatized before. I'm sorry Chat by the way. I locked you. Like, In a fridge. And that must have sucked. So I'm really really sorry. Not about the hotel, but about fighting you guys." Mari pieced the clues together quickly. "Alya?" "ALYA??" Chat's voice resounded with "OMG It IS her!!!" "Hi~!"

Just then, Veste Juane, tied with Oiseau, and Tortue arrived. "Whew. Being a turtle is hard. I rode on top of a bus to be faster, and the traffic SUCKED ASS! Hiya Ladybug, Chat Noir. Man, My girlfriend can talk for HOURS about you Ladybug, but I'm more of a Chat Noir type of guy. Nothing against you Ladybug, but he needs some fans too!" Ladybug smiled. "Of course you can be his fan. I don't take offense. I actually think he DESERVES more fans, he does most of the work, I just purify the akuma. But I'm his number one fan." Chat Grinned. "You'll ALWAYS be my number one fan. But I may need to step away." "Why?" "I'm getting sunburn, I can't keep staring at the sun." Ladybug blushed. "Or can you?" She kisses him.

Vixen- "Awww!! My ship!"

Tortue- "You sound like my girlfriend Volphina."

"It's Vixen. I changed it because Lila ruined Volphina for everyone."

Veste Juane- "Can you even do that?"

Vixen- "My kwami said I could."

Oiseau- "Ok."

Tortue- "Soo. Are we doing this? Ok I'll start. Hi! My name is Tortue! I am a turtle. And IRL, I am called Nino. Hello." He detransforms in front of everyone.

Wyazz- "Hi! My name is Wyazz. I am his kwami. I was the one who gave you all your miraculouses. I know everybody's identity, but Master here doesn't. You can, and should, tell each other your identity. You will be in for surprises. I made it so you guys could work together and protect each other. So everybody here knows each other." "Well duh, we just met." "No Veste Juane, your identities. You all are in the same class. Now, This is a team. You will stick together for the good of the people, no matter who the other is, or what happens, or you turn in your miraculous to me. Master Nino, same applies for you. Understood?"

Nino-"Yes."

Oiseau- "Uh-huh"

Veste Juane- "Mmn-Hmn"

Vixen- "Sure."

Chat Noir- "As long as M'lady stays, I stay."

Ladybug- "I've been here for a year now, and spent too much energy to turn back, so I'm obviously not leaving. You have nothing to worry about kitty. I know you like being Chat Noir." Chat Purrs.

Veste Juane- "Oookk! Can we just get to it already? The anticipation is killing me."

Wyazz- Ok. So, I want you to detransform first Veste, then Vixen, then Oiseau, then Chat Noir and Ladybug.

Veste- They go together?

Wyazz- Why not? They ARE a couple. And they're a team. They do everything together.

Veste- Ok Whatever. Hi! My name is Veste Juane. (vest-ay-jon) She detransforms into Chloe.

Ladybug and Chat Noir- CHLOE?? HOW DID YOU EVEN GET A MIRACULOUS?!!?!

Vixen, Tortue, and Oiseau- "I'm taping this." "Hand over the popcorn birdie!" "Coming right up Slo-mo. Chill."

Chloe- I was awful. I was. I want to apologize to everyone. Especially you two. I never realized it, but my actions caused over 3/4ths of all the akumas! And I keep wronging people I like. I insult countless people, and I even got the kindest girl at school to hate me. So if you want you can leave me. I don't blame you. But my Kwami, Abielle, and you, Wyazz, they gave me a second chance. A chance to right my wrongs and do good. And I'm hoping you will too.

Ladybug- I... I forgive you. But you need to be better. Don't fall in your old ways, because I swear I will kick your ass again.

Chat Noir- M'lady? You... You FORGIVE her? For all the awful stuff she's done to you? To us?

Ladybug- Minou, We can't keep hating forever. If we forgive her, we can work with her to defeat evil. Forgiveness doesn't mean I like her. It means we are cleaning the slate. She's starting again. If we hold her past wrongs against her, could we EVER like her? Ever TRUST her with our lives and the lives of the citizens of Paris? No we couldn't.

Chat Noir- Damnit I hate it when you're right. I will forgive her. Eventually. But saying "I forgive you" doesn't make it true, and right now, It isnt. But, I won't hate you anymore Chloe.

Chloe- That's all I ask for. Thank you. Thank you so much.

Vixen- Ok, So now I think it's my turn. Hi. My name is Vixen. I changed my name from Volphina because of the akumatized Lila.

Chloe- I hated her. She, not only was moving on Adrien, she was moving in on him with lies, and she was moving in on my title!

Nino- I hated her too. Wait, your title as what?

Chloe- Bitch. My title as Bitch of the school. She was moving in on it! She needed OUT! Thanks Ladybug. I know it was a bit harsh, but it was BOSS!

Vixen- It really was.

Nino- It was uber cool. Adrien told me ALL about it.

Chat Noir- It was boss. And super attractive.

Ladybug- Stoooop~! You guuuys!!

Vixen- Ok Ok! Leave her alone now."

She detransforms.

Alya- I run the Ladyblog. It'll be so cool to get an insider's scoop thing! Even though I have to be careful.

Oiseau- I think It's my turn now. My name is Oiseau. (O-Iss-E-U) she detransforms.

Juleka- I'll help out as long as I can, but in a couple of months I won't be able to fight. Sorry guys.

Alya- Why not?

Nino- Something wrong?

Ladybug and Chat Noir- Anything we can help with?"

Juleka- Well, to answer your questions, yes something is wrong, no you can't help, and I'm pregnant.

Nino- Cool!

Ladybug- What? Congratulations! Who's the dad?

Alya- Probably Nathaniel.

Everybody but Alya and Juleka- WHAT?

Nino- Wasn't he like super in love with Marionette?

Alya- Yea, but it was sooo obvious how in love she was with Adrien. It was REAL BAD. He hung on, but she got with Adrien. I guess he rebounded or something. He starred as the male lead in Rose's weird porn.

Juleka- It was odd but enjoyable. I guess we forgot to put a condom on.

Ladybug- WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THIS? HOW DID IDENTITIES BECOME WEIRD PORN???! WHAT? HOW?! WHY??!!

Chat Noir- Just roll with it Buginette

Chloe- That porn was weird.

(Crickets Crickets)

Chloe- What? I got my face like, smashed in. I had a lot of free and alone time. Might as well make it enjoyable.

Alya- Here here! Cheers to that.

Juleka- Weren't you there anyways?

Alya- No. I left. You two were in the ZONE.

Chat- Autozone

Ladybug- Shut up.

Chat- Never.

Lady- I hate you.

Chat- You love me.

Ladybug- Do I? I do.

Nino- You may now Kiss the bride!

Chat- Ok!

They kiss.

Chloe- Uh, Juleka?

Juleka- Yea?

Chloe- If you need help, with the baby, I can help.

Juleka- Thanks, but I don't know how much you would know.

Chloe- I've been pregnant before. It sucks, but the baby is worth every second.

Juleka- You had a baby?

Chat- YOU HAD THE BABY??

 Chloe- I had a baby. Premature. I was too far along to abort, to my father's disgust. So He slipped meds in my food so I would go into premature labor. I had the baby. She died a minute after I had her. I held her as she died...

She started to cry.

Chloe- I never told her father. We never got to see her grow up. Never got to see her smile. All we got was an empty void in our hearts. And then our relationship went sour and now he hates me because I was a devil to his girlfriend.

Chat Starts to sob.

Lady- Chat... Oh Chat... Come here Minou.

Ladybug kneels on the ground and hugs the sobbing shuddering Chat.

Chloe- Why... Why is he crying?

Ladybug- I suppose it's our turn.

They detransform together. Leaving Adrien sobbing on the ground and Mari keeping him from shuddering out of control.

Chloe- Oh my... I... I'm so sorry Adrien. I thought, since you already didn't like me, I thought... I thought you would think I'm a failure like everyone else does.

Adrien- Its.... Ok....I.....Forgive....You.

Mari- Shh. It's ok. It's all ok. Do you want me to sing?

Adrien- Yea. It helps.

Mari- Ok.

_Here we are,_ _Falling from a star_

_In the day,_ _Banishing the_ _darkness_

_Overcome our_ _enemies,_ _We may fall_

_But then you'd better watch your back because_

_While we may not be immortal, and sure as hell not invincible, Goodness is eternal, a yin and yang, without light there can't be dark, without dark ,there can't be light_

_Without the sun, there is no moon,_

_without dark, how do we see the stars_

_Shining bright when the odds are bleak_

_There they are, big when they should be small,_

_And we may fall,_

_But then you'd best be ever watching_

_Because_

_While we might not be immortal, and sure as god not invincible, goodness is eternal, a yin and yang, without light there can't be dark, and without dark there can't be light._

_We are like a hydra head_

_when you cut me down_

_2 more grow in my stead_

_it's how fate works_

_how life goes_

_defeat an evil, beat a hero_

_there will always, forever be another_

_and another, and another, until one beats you,_

_until one is strong enough to kill you_

_and_

_While we may not be immortal,_ _and sure as can be we aren't_ _invincible, Goodness is eternal, a yin and yang, without light there is no dark, and without dark there can't be light_

_A yin and yang, without light there is no dark_

_A yin and yang, without dark there is no light._

Adrien stopped crying at about the second verse, and so did Chloe. 

Adrien- Thank you Mari.

Mari- Nothing to thank me for.

Chloe- You sing like an angel. That's why you were singing when Adrien was in the hospital wasn't it. Because it calms him. 

Chloe Laughed.

Chloe- I really am sorry I was so terrible to you. I didn't hate you. It was how much like you I wanted to be. You were everything I wanted to be and some. So I was terrible and I'm so so SO sorry. I wouldn't have even saved me. 

Mari- It's fine Chloe. Really. But if you bully anyone again, I swear to god I will beat your ass all the way to timbucktoo. Understood.

Chloe- Understood and appreaciated. Now, It's almost 7am, and school starts at 7:20. We need to go.

Alya- Ok. Now I know why you two are always late.

Nino- Yea seriously. See ya!

Juleka- Bye!

Adrien- I need to get home for the limo. Thanks Mari. I love you.

Mari- I love you too. My parents are going to wake me up like, now. Bye! Tikki Spots On!

Adrien- Plagg, Claws Out!


	11. Chloe's last lie

Chloe had decided against lying ever again. All it did was make her and everyone around her miserable. But before she stopped, she had one more she needed to tell. She came to school with oodles of Concealer on her face and convinced the nurse that she could go back to school regularly. The lie? Well, she obviously couldn't have healed completely in 1 month, and she had feigned a signature from her father. She walked in the classroom to find the seating changed quite a bit. Usually Juleka and Rose sat together in the back, but Juleka had sat in the space next to Nathaniel. Obviously. It WAS the father of her baby after-all. Adrien had swapped with Alya so he could cuddle with Mari, and Nino was hitting on Alya, seeing as she had quit her job at that prostitute's place. Being Vixen would definitely short out a job. Chloe noticed Mylene and Ivan together, Alex and that kid who used to have a crush on her... she didnt remember his name. He was Dark Cupid, she remembered that. Sabrina was... siting with Max. Chloe supposed that she deserved sitting alone. "Ah. Chloe. Welcome back to the class." Chloe smiled. "It's nice to be back. Uh, may I make an announcement to the class please?" The teacher smiled at the use of politeness from this usually bratty student. "Yes madam you can." Chloe stepped on the podium. The class groaned and rolled their eyes. They expected some rant or something. "I'm sorry." Everyone's attention focused on the blonde in the front of the room. "I was a selfish brat. I was a bully. I was awful to all of you. And I can't fix what I did. I don't want to lie or cheat to get what I want. I don't want to force people to be my friends. I know how lonely that lifestyle is. And while I'm not quite sure how to be kind, I have people I can turn to to help me." She glanced at Mari with a smile. "I don't expect you to forget what I've done. I was just wondering if you could give me a second chance. A chance to do right by you all." 

The class booed and yelled at her. Chloe looked as if she were to cry, but she stood strong and took it. Mari got up from her chair. Nobody deserved that humiliation, not even Chloe, no matter how much she thought she did. Mari stalked up to the podium where Chloe was. She took the microphone. "Hey! Shame on you! If you didn't like being shamed by her, what makes it better to shame her? That puts you on her level. Here you have a girl who is asking for forgiveness. Atonement for her wrongs. A way to make it up to you all. She's putting herself out there. Trying to do better. Why would she do better if this is how you treat her. Now, you don't have to like her. You don't have to trust her. She's not asking for that. She's asking for help. And that's something everyone deserves, no matter what they've done. C'mon Chloe. You can sit with us. It's ok." Chloe's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Thank you." She hugged Marionette, and to everyone's surprise, even Mari's, Marionette hugged back. "Adrien's going to have your head for this you know." Mari laughed. "Naw, he likes my head too much. Plus isn't it me getting his head?" Both girls laughed at the joke. Chloe followed Mari back to her seat and Adrien schooched over to the edge. Mari was smooshed up next to Adrien, and Chloe was on her other side. "You sure about this Mari?" Adrien whispered. "Yea. She needs a friend. Besides, the better to cuddle with my dear." "You're just full of jokes today aren't you. The one you said to Chloe made me red." "You mean adorable? Then my plan worked." "I love you" "I love you too kitty." 

Alya, Nino and Chloe all yelled at the same time with smiles on their faces, "GET A ROOM!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having head/ getting head = a blowjob. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Mari made a sex joke. In front of the class. With her new friend Chloe. I just blew your mind


	12. Who is Monsieur?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the mysterious Monsieur that Alya (may or may not) be falling for? Hmm? Do you already know? I kinda made it painfully obvious in chapter 4. Like, really obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! I'm back! It's summer so I already told you my schedule would be irregular, but it actually PAINED me not to be able to write. I forgot my notepad at home too, so I was left with a horrible memory to remember 10 chapters of info. Please comment! I am dismayed by lack there of of said comments. 
> 
> BTW- AN= Author's notes
> 
> PS. I probably won't be uploading on July 11th. It's my birthday.

A month had gone by since Juleka had become Oiseau. 2 since she got pregnant. But it was actually 9 YEARS since she fell in love with Nathaniel. 9 painstakingly slow years, of being there, especially while he ranted about Marionette's perfections. Hell, he didn't exaggerate once. (AN- Man I had to look up "exaggerate" that is a doosy! I spelt it "eggzagarate" I KNOW!!) She had the silkiest hair, beautiful blue eyes, and the sweetest smile. She was kind and funny, a great friend, loyal, and she could hold her own. She was fiesty and smart. She fucking KNOCKED CHLOE'S BITCH ASS OUT! Juleka envied her, but she didn't hate her. She had nothing to fear from Mari, she was in love with Adrien, who idolized the girl. They were the purrfect couple. Chat said so at the expense of a nasty bruise from Ladybug.  
But she was getting off topic. Her first pregnancy appointment was coming up, and it was high time Nathaniel knew. 

She called him on the phone.  
N- "Hello?"  
J- "Hey Nath, It's me. Juleka."  
N-"O-Oh. He-hey! Been a bit. What's up? (chuckles nervously)  
J- Uh... (Do I tell him over the phone?)  
N- Hello? Did we lose connection?  
J- Hehe, we must have. I was wondering if you could... (think fast!) meet me for ice cream! (God Jule! You really suck under pressure)  
N- Oh. (She wants to see me? Even AFTER I failed at fucking her?)  
J- Only If you want to I mean... (god. He probably doesn't want to see you after... Rose's weird porn)  
N- No no! Uh... Sure! Can we meet at 5?  
J- Yea! Uh... At the Louvre? (AN- the big glass pyramid in ML)  
N- (A bit cliche for a date...) Sure!  
J- Great! (sigh) See you there! (hangs up)

GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! IF YOU CAN'T ARRANGE A DATE WITH THE FATHER OF YOUR CHILD YOU SHOULDN'T BE A DAMN SUPERHERO!!

Nathaniel loved Juleka. And she apparently didn't hate him, or she at least didn't want to say it over the phone. Maybe she'd have said it in class? Pulled him aside? She'd been sitting closer to him! He was so confused. But he was happy she talked to him. He put on a nice shirt and clean pants. He even brushed his hair. He walked out to the Louvre. It WAS cliche, but it reminded him of all the reasons he loved painting and art. And Juleka. He found her in line for ice cream. He walked over to her. She was already paying. "Jules!" "No. No. NO! If you wanted to pay, you could have gotten here before me." "How would you know what I wanted anyways?!" "GOD DAMNIT NATH! YOU'VE GOTTEN CHOCOLATE CRUNCH WITH RAINBOW SPRINKLES EVERY TIME FOR 9 YEARS! 9 FUCKING YEARS!! How could I NOT know?!!" She handed him the ice cream. Now that he thought about it, she was right. 9 years straight. "Well, you can't say I'm not devoted." Juleka laughed. "I suppose I can't. Let's sit over there to talk!" They walk over and sit under the shade. "So, How's it going? It's been a bit." "We see each-other every day. You sit next to me now..." "Yea. There is a reason..." "What is it?" "You remember... Rose's." Nath groaned. In the unpleasant way. "God... I was so awful! I surely thought you hated me. I thought you never wanted to see me again and was too nice to say it in front of people or over the phone." Juleka turned 50 shades of red. "WHAT? Jesus, you always had an overactive imagination! No, no, You were perfect. I thought I sucked." Nath grinned mischievously. "You did. Or do you not remember?" "Fuck you Nath." "You did." "I hate you." "You love me." "I do." SHIT SHIT SHIT!!! THAT CAME OUT SO WRONG OMG JULEKA!! "I love you too." RIP Juleka. Good fucking bye world. Death from over-stimulation of the heart. "So did you take me out for ice cream for a well-deserved "I love you"? Or was there something else?" Juleka nibbled her bottom lip. "Well, do you remember putting on a condom?"

SHIT! "Uh... no. We didn't I mean I didn't think about it, in the moment."

"That's what I thought... Nathaniel?"

She said your name. Not your pet name, your FULL name. She's gonna break up with you. 

"I'm NOT gonna break up with you! This is just serious ok?"  
"You have my full attention."  
"Nath, I'm pregnant."  
"WHAT??!!"  
"You said you didn't put on a condom. That's what happens."  
"How are you so CALM?!"  
"I want the baby. I'm not aborting. I had my freak-out. I told you because you're the father, and you deserve to know."  
"Would you have told me if I wasn't the father?"  
"Eventually."  
"Not this soon though..."  
"No..."  
"So only we know..."  
"Eh... that's not exactly true..."  
"Huh?"  
"(Quick think think! He can't know you're Oiseau!) I was... at a party! When I found out. I was freaking out and Mari saw me, and stopped the party and asked me what was wrong."  
"So Me and Mari?"  
"And the other people at the party. Thankfully I know them all. I don't like Chloe much yet, but she said she would help. Even pay for expenses."  
"Chloe? She isn't reliable."  
"But even though I don't like her, I trust her. On this at least."  
"Ok."  
"Ok what?"  
"I heard that you need to just agree with your girlfriend."  
"If you agree with me for the sake of agreeing I will fucking throw you through the Louvre."  
"Ok Ok!! I get it! Sheesh!"  
They hug. But their happy moment as a family is ruined by a heavy-set man barreling from the sky!

"I have waited too long for revenge! GIVE ME MARIONETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!!" 

"Ladybug!! Chat Noir!!!! Helllppp~!!!"

"Tikki, spots on!"  
"Plagg, Claws out!"  
"Wyazz, Shell On!' "Paon, Wings up!" "Abielle, Sting On!" "Axxel, Teeth out!" "And so the fun begins. Fight my little Le maire de l'enfer! Capture Ladybug and Chat Noir's.... what is this? New players in our game of chess? Ha! Take all of the miraculouses! I want them All!!!!"


	13. You can't fight your own heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be going on Summer vacation for the next week or so. So I won't be posting. BTW, I'm sorry about how the last chapter ended, it was supposed to be spaced out. I hope you all got the general gist of it.

1 Akuma fight later...

 

"groupe poing bosse!"

They all fist bump.

"Let's go to the hangout, Ok M'lady?"

"Yes Chaton, that's fine. Ok! Vixen, Oiseau, with me! Tortue, Veste Juane, with Chat. We'll show you where you need to go."

Ladybug swung away, with Vixen tearing up the streets beneath her, and Oiseau flying swiftly.

"Uh, Bro? I think Bug did it strategically."

"What do you mean?"

"She left you with me and the Queen Bitch."

"Damn. We were the ones resistant to her before, so she stuck her with us so we could get along."

"Bro."

"What?"

"Your girl is smart."

"I know." ...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AT SCHOOL

 

_"I'm Done!_

_Finito!_

_terminé,_

_hecho,_

_Owarimashita,_

 

_factum,_

 

_I can't believe, It took me so long to see!!"_

  
Mari's earbuds were blasting as she walked calmly to school. She had 20 minutes to get there. No rush.

"Oof! Sorry sorry ma'am!" 

Mari was knocked into 2 young ladies.

"No no, It's fine. Do you ladies need any help? You look lost."

 

"Oh thank goodness! We moved here from America, and we enrolled in College Francois Duponte. Do you happen to know where it is?"

 

"Yes! I go there myself. I can take you to the principal's office. Come with me!"

 

They head towards the school.

 

"My name is Marionette. Come lunch time, seek me out. I'll introduce you to my friends."

 

"Thank you so much Marionette. My name is Claire, and this is my sister Millie. We're the Stiliolupus sisters."

 

"No problem... wait.... OMG YOU'RE CLAIRE STILIOLUPUS OMG I'M SO BLIND!! YOU'RE MY FAVORITE SINGER!!"

 

"Hehe! It's my pleasure to have such a caring person as my fan! Would you like an autograph?"

 

"No, no, just come sit at my table at lunch. It's not easy making friends when you're famous. I have a couple friends in the same situation you're in. But my best friend Alya worships the ground you walk on. Can I get one for her?"

 

"Of course! I'm interested in meeting your friends. Bye!"

 

"Bye! Oh shit! I'm going to be late!"

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

AT SCHOOL

 

Alya- "Hey Mari! Just before the bell huh?"

Mari- So worth it though!

Adrien- What is it?

Nino- It's probably a croissant or something.

Adrien- A CROISSANT? IS IT MARI IS IT?!  
Mari- I have one in my bag if you want it, but that wasn't what I was talking about.

Adrien while eating said croissant- What could possibly be better than Mari's croissants??  
Mari- 2 autographs from the one and only Claire Stiliolupus!

Alya- NO WAY!!

Mari- Yep! Even has your name on it!

 

Alya looks at the card.

It reads... " _Dear Alya, I can't wait to meet you at Lunch today, if you have Marionette as a friend, you must be a wonderful person. - Claire Stiliolupus"_  


 

Mari's card read,  _"Dear Marionette, thank you for your kindness this morning. I look forward to meeting your friends today at lunch, the way you talk of them as if they were family. It gives me jitters! Hopefully your friend, Claire Stiliolupus"_  


 

The teacher walked in before she could speak another word.

 

"Good morning students! Today we will have 2 new classmates. Lady Claire and Lady Millie Stiliolupus! You may sit wherever you like. I'll give you a minute or two to get seated."

 

Claire quickly made her way up to where Mari and Adrien were sitting. Alya was staring up at her with awe, and Nino was interested in the fact that se was a newbie, not that she was a singer.

  
"Hey Marionette! I didn't know you were in this class!!"

"Hehe! Yea! These are my friends, Nino (she points at Nino), Alya (She points at the star-struck Alya), and my boyfriend Adrien."

"Hi!" Adrien laughs.

"You're boyfriend is Adrien Agreste, your best friend is ALYA CESAIRE, and you have Chloe Buguaire, Nino Lahiffe (AN- I didn't make up his last name, that's his official last name.) and Nathaniel Green!! No wonder you weren't that fazed when I told you who I was!"

 

Alya- How do you know who I am?  
Nino- Yea, I'm not famous.

Nathaniel- How... how...?

 

Claire- You don't know? Well Alya, all my food in america was imported from your mother and my house was built by your father. Nino- Your father is a famous circus performer named "Lahiffe de la Oscilación"! All my favorite paintings are by one Nathaniel Green!" 

 

Nath- But how did you even get my paintings?

Juleka- I can answer that. I kinda put the paintings you finished on sale in America.

Nath- WHY?

Juleka- SO YOU COULD GO TO UNIVERSITY YOU DUMB FUCK!

Nath- Fine! How much was it?

Juleka- I haven't counted in about a year, but last time I checked the over-all amount we received was 7 million and change.

Nath, Adrien, Nino, Alya, Mari, and Callie- 7 MILLION??!

Claire- I paid at least 2 million for all my pictures.

Mari- Sweet Jesus! That's a lot!

Claire- He's good! And cute...

Juleka- Grr...

Nath- Sorry Claire, I'm taken.

Claire- Oh It's fine! It was an observation. Like I can say that Adrien is handsome, but that doesn't mean I want him. He's obviously Mari's and I'll defend that ship 'till I die, and I've just met them as a couple. Don't worry Juleka, I'm not really interested in Nathaniel. 

Juleka- Good. And how did you know I was his girlfriend?

Claire- You growled at me. I wasn't expecting that from you, more Adrien or Alya.

Alya- What? Oh... OOH!!! (she looks frantically at The crew.)

Alya- Well, class is just about starting We should get to our seats!

Mari- Ok?

Adrien- Wh... Oh. Yeayea we should! (laughs nervously).

Claire- Ok! Good LUCK Mari! But something tells me you won't need it.

 

Claire walks back to her seat

Mari whispers to Alya- The hell was that?

Nino- Yea, you were acting wierd. You too Adrien.

Adrien- Cats and Foxes growl, Ladybugs are lucky.

Mari- Yea, so?

Nino- Oh... this isn't good. This isn't good at all.

Mari- I don't understand.

Alya- Mari. SHE. **KNOWS.**  


 

 

 

 


	14. The Janitor hates you two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guarentee it isnt what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I have been listening to wayy too much Hamilton, so I was influenced by it.  
> Nathaniel Green was a person who tried to hire Alexander Hamilton as his secretary in the revolutionary war. So please don't get mad at me.
> 
> 2) I don't know the actual dates of birthdays and things for these characters, so don't yell at me because I'm gonna make stuff up.

Mari- What?  
Adrien- Yea. We think so.  
Mari- But she's just met us!  
Nino- Yea, It took us FOR-EVER to reveal. It's IMPOSSIBLE she found out within a couple seconds.  
Alya- Better safe than sorry. What if she's in cahoots with Hawkmoth?  
Juleka- That would suck.  
Tikki- Psst. Marionette!  
Mari- Tikki?  
Tikki- There is uh... something the kwami swore not to tell ANYONE about. But Master Fu needs to hear about her. About them. You need to bring all of us to Master Fu after school.  
Mari- Ok.   
She rejoins the conversation.  
Mari- Tikki says we need to talk to Master Fu about this after school.  
Alya- Who?  
Nino- Really?! This must be really bad then. Mari, keep an eye on her please!   
Mari- What, do you think I'm stupid or something? I've been doing it this whole time. Juleka, get close to Millie.  
Juleka- On it.  
Mari- Great. Now, this conversation never happened. Ok?  
Adrien, Juleka, Nino, Alya- What conversation?  
Mari- Exactly.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Marionette walked to the cafeteria by herself. She had needed to use the restroom before lunch, and her friends had went in without her. Despite their reluctance. She was passing a closet when she heard whisperings. She stopped and hid in a place where she could eavesdrop safely.

"Did you tell them we know?"  
"Of course not! I just... dropped hints."  
"Claire!"  
"Who are you to lecture me? In Switzerland you almost got us both killed. So shush."  
"Yea yea, but I saved us in America."  
"Bull-shit. You got us in that mess in the first place."  
"So Rafe was cute! And I fucked him! Big deal."  
"So Rafe was chief's nephew, and you nearly got FIRED!"  
"Whaat~, you jelly I had sex with someone other than you~?"  
"Shut up."  
"Make me."  
Mari heard a thud and a gasp.  
"Tease me now?"  
"Gah! Ha, you- you- deeper!"  
"Like this?"  
More panting  
"Ahhaha- god! You sure Claire? At school?"  
"Why not? Add it to the list of places we've fucked. Besides, that skirt is SO slutty Millie."

Mari blushed profusely. She hurried to lunch.

Adrien- Hey Mari! What took you so long?  
Alya- She probably fell in the toilet![  
Mari- I did NOT! And... uh... I...  
Nino- Spit it out.  
Mari- I overheard Claire and Millie in a janatorial closet!  
Alya- Spill!  
Mari- So, Millie and Claire know.  
Adrien- Shit!  
Nino- They grow up so fast... (ahem) anyway, that isn't good. What else?  
Mari- Uh- eh- hehe- I - uh- (ahem)- well- he-   
Alya's thoughts- This must be real juicy! She can't spit it out.  
Alya- just tell us. We won't tell a soul, and you can trust us not to make a big deal out of it. Right guys?  
Nino and Adrien- Yea. But I don't trust YOU.  
Alya- WHAT??!  
Nino- You make a big deal out of stuff.  
Adrien- Like when Mari and I got together.  
Alya- I forfiet. Just spill.  
Mari-Ok. Well- I think they're... involved.  
Alya- What do you mean?  
Mari- I think they're... you know... a THING. I heard them... doing...it.  
Nino- Like Incest?!  
Mari- Bingo.  
Alya and Nino- DAAAYYYMMM!  
Mari- Shush!!

Claire and Millie walk in. Millie's walk is kind of funny and her hair is a little messy, and Claire was a bit sweaty.

Claire- Hey guys!  
Mari, Adrien, Nino, and Alya- Heyy...

Mari's thoughts- Well this just got a LOT more interesting.


	15. Dr-A-MA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for so long. So get ready for some juice.

Millie sat at the edge of the table and fixed her ponytail. Claire sat at the other end, like she was trying to distance herself from Millie. It was clear that they weren't getting along, and It confused Nino, Alya, and Adrien.

Adrien crossed his legs under the table. It was his one tell, the only thing he did that clued people in to how upset he was. He took it from his father. His was a family that was fucked up. On many levels. (AN- Like "Dollhouse" crazy) But he didn't have **INCEST** in his family. He was appalled. Then again, they looked nothing alike. Maybe they weren't sisters? Maybe they were adopted together? Or married together? Maybe they were just close like sisters. 

 

Alya folded her fingers into an arch. It wasn't the incest that was bothering her, it was rather that they weren't OPEN about it. Sure, it was frowned upon, but she didn't think it was illegal, and hey! Being gay or being a lesbian used to be frowned upon too, and now it's not, because people were open about it! 

 

Nino didn't care about them not being open, or them being an item. He was in the same boat as Mari. They were worrying about then fact that they knew about their miraculouses. 

 

Claire- My name is Claire, if you don't remember from earlier! This is my sister Millie!

Adrien- So you guys ARE sisters. 

Millie- No.

Claire- (Really?!) Hehe... Why would you think we weren't?

Nino- You look NOTHING alike. 

Millie- Cuz we aren't related at all.

Claire- *sigh* We just say that so we can fit together at everything.

Millie- She's actually my girlfriend.

Claire- MILLIE!! That's a SECRET!!

Alya- We knew.

Claire and Millie- WHAT?!

Mari- I overheard you guys in the closet.

Claire- How much?

Mari- ... Too much. Enough to never talk of it again, and have that be WAY too soon. 

Claire- So you know?

Mari- Yes. If you tell anyone, we WILL ruin you.

Claire- We won't. As long as you don't tell anyone that we are dating.

Mari- Deal.

Millie- We don't have a guarantee. 

Mari- If they tell, our secret is revealed. If my secret is revealed, one I spent so much time protecting, I will kill them, slowly, painfully, and loudly. 

Nino and Adrien- *gulp*

Adrien- Would she?

Nino- I don't know.

Alya- She would. Her mother once told her father that Mari had a crush on some kid in kindergarten, and Mari put cookies under their bed, and they had to call an exterminator. It was really bad for business. 

Adrien- I will never wrong you Mari.

Mari- You best not. Especially if you don't want 'Journal intime' on the internet.

Adrien- You wouldn't. You know what's in there!

Mari- Test me bitch.

Adrien- I'm a male cat. Not a female dog.

Mari- What you are is a STRAY.

Adrien- You wound me My lady.

Nino- What the fuck kind of weird foreplay is this?

Adrien- It's not...

Mari- We haven't...

Alya- You two haven't had sex yet?

Nino- Any kind of sex?

Claire- Have you two even seen each other naked?

Nino- LEAVE! /Alya- You're still here?! /Adrien- The fuck?!!?! /Mari- AHH!!

Millie- Haha! We should leave. C'mon Claire! Bye guys! hehe!!

Claire- but it was so juicy... :(

 


End file.
